In recent years, with higher-density mounting of electronic devices, capacitors with higher electrostatic capacitance have been required. As such a capacitor, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a capacitor including a conformal and uniform dielectric layer on a metallic foil etched and a conformal and uniform conductive layer on the dielectric layer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-507847